Un odio lleno de amor
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¿Qué tiene Ino Yamanaka, que me hace perder la razón? Ella y yo simplemente no podemos estar juntos, sin que una guerra estalle... Y entonces la tomé por la cintura y sin previo aviso, estampé mis labios contra los de ella. GaaIno. AU. Entren y Lean.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración está en primera persona, por lo tanto, Gaara estará a cargo de la misma.**

.

**UN ODIO LLENO DE AMOR**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Llevaba un largo rato observándola y sintiéndome el ser más estúpido por hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que interesarme precisamente ella?, si es la chicas más… ¿a caso existe la palabra correcta para describirla?, lo único que sé, es que cada que estoy cerca de ella, no puedo evitar sentir un mar de sensaciones y me odio por eso.

Me terminé el agua mineral que estaba en mi vaso y lo dejé sobre la barra, estaba harto de estar en esa fiesta, y sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para irme y dejarla ahí. Una parte de mi –_la más débil y patética_–, sentía la necesidad de continuar mirándola, no importando nada más. Volví a posar mis ojos en ella y fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué tiene que lucir tan… apetecible?

La analicé una vez más y algo se removió en mi interior. El vestido rojo de tirantes, se amolda a la perfección a cada una de sus prominentes curvas y hace que resalte mucho más su pálida piel. Muestra lo exacto de sus piernas, de sus brazos y de su pecho. Su cabello tan brillante como siempre, tan… rubio y hermoso. Sus ojos, tan desquiciantemente azules, adornados por esas espesas pestañas y esas perfectas facciones. Pero nada de eso es tan importante para mí, como lo son sus labios: bien definidos, sumamente deliciosos y tan… _rojos_.

Despegué la vista de ella y la fijé en un punto completamente diferente. De nuevo estaba perdiendo la razón y debía obligarme a no pensar más en ella, ¿Qué tiene Ino Yamanaka, que me hace perder la razón?, ni si quiera somos amigos, como para que me interese tanto. Ella y yo somos, lo que muchos definirían como ¿enemigos naturales?... simplemente no podemos estar juntos, sin que una guerra estalle. Y es que es tan malditamente testaruda y caprichosa, que es imposible no discutir con ella; en ocasiones creo que únicamente me gusta llevarle la contraria, sólo por verla sacar las uñas. Mis ojos se movieron inevitablemente hacia ella y recordé el beso que habíamos compartido hacía una hora.

—_¡No pienso besar a ese tarado! —gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron. Entrecerré los ojos y bufé._

—_Ni yo a ti, bruja —repliqué automáticamente. Sus ojos me fulminaron y sus mejillas se colorearon debido a la furia que debía estar sintiendo._

—_Ya conocen las reglas —intervino rápidamente mi hermano—; así que ahórrense el intercambio de insultos y solo háganlo. _

_Miré de soslayo a mí alrededor y no cambié mi expresión. Estaba molesto y odiaba a Kankuro por haber sugerido ese estúpido juego, y me odiaba a mí mismo, por haberme dejado convencer de participar. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños del hermano de Sasuke, y yo estaba ahí porque él es mi amigo, no porque quisiese jugar a besarme con niñas mimadas._

_Me puse de pie y me situé en el centro, Ino imitó mi acción y me miró con odio. Miré sus labios y sentí una ola de deseo recorrerme, sabía que ella deseaba ser besada por Sasuke, no por mí. Pero para su mala suerte, el Uchiha ya tenía a alguien más en mente y no tenía el cabello rubio, ni ojos azules. La tomé por la cintura y sin previo aviso, estampé mis labios contra los de ella. La besé de manera brusca y siempre haciéndole saber, que era yo quien tenía el control completo sobre la situación. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, simplemente me alejé y regresé a mi lugar, esperaba haber hecho mella en ella._

Parpadeé y la observé escabullirse a uno de los balcones, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia esa dirección y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. En mi mente siempre se repetía aquella estúpida frase, que una vez nos dijo el tutor de la escuela: "_Detrás de esas discusiones, no hay odio… si no mucha tensión sexual_", y también recuerdo que Ino casi se infarta de la vergüenza.

Cuando llegué al balcón, ella ni se inmutó, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que parecía ignorar todo lo demás. Su expresión reflejaba tristeza, quizá ya se dio cuenta que Sasuke jamás será para ella –lo cual sería un milagro–.

—Mira a quien me vine a encontrar —murmuré con notable sarcasmo. Metí las manos en los bolcillos de mi pantalón y me acerqué un poco a ella.

—No quiero pelear ahora, así que ¿Por qué mejor no te largas, Gaara? —dijo sin si quiera molestarse en mirarme, lo cual me hizo enfurecer.

—¿Por qué? —bufé—. Ésta no es tú casa y yo puedo estar donde se me dé la gana.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, encarándome—. Tienes mucha razón, así que será mejor que sea yo la que se vaya.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y parecía luchar con ella misma, para no dejarlas brotar. Caminó pasando por mi derecha y antes de que diese un paso más, la tomé del brazo y la obligué a girarse.

—¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa y tan ciega? —le pregunté furioso. Me mataba imaginar la causa de su tristeza y me hacia odiarla, por tonta.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo, al tiempo en que intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

—Eres tan caprichosa; que aunque sabes que Sasuke jamás se va a fijar en ti, lo sigues como tonta a todos lados.

—¡Ese no es tu asunto! —gritó furiosa—. Pero para que me dejes tranquila, te informo que él ya no me interesa, así que suéltame que me haces daño.

Sus palabras removieron algo en mi interior, Ino se soltó del agarre y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de que eso pasara, la tomé por los hombros y volví a besarla. El roce no duró mucho, ya que me separé para decirle un par de cosas más.

—Y eres tan ciega, que no te das cuenta que estoy loco por ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Apretó los puños y escuché rechinar sus dientes.

—Esto es un juego tuyo, ¿no? —masculló—. Porque no me creo que alguien que diga estar loco por mí, se la pase molestándome e insultándome todo el tiempo —abrí la boca para defenderme, pero ella me interrumpió —¡Eres un cretino y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

Se marchó y me quedé con la furia burbujeando dentro de mí. Apreté los puños con fuerza y le propiné un fuerte golpe a la pared.

—Maldición, Ino. Esto no terminará aquí…

Nunca he sido el tipo de chico que va demostrando sus sentimientos, no soy cursi, ni romántico y muchísimo menos, amable; odio repetir las cosas y gastar saliva de manera innecesaria, pero juro que la haré entrar en razón… como que me llamo: Sabaku No Gaara.

—o—

Observé el reloj y bufé, aún faltaba una estúpida clase y mi humor no estaba especialmente en su mejor momento. Estaba furioso, y todo gracias a cierta rubia que se las había ingeniado para evitarme por dos semanas. Incluso cuando la insultaba y buscaba provocarla, nada pasaba y eso me irritaba. ¿Quién se cree para ignorarme de esa manera?, evité mirarla y fingí que escuchaba lo que Naruto nos contaba, hasta que llegó Anko.

—Todos a sus lugares —ordenó. Una vez que todos parecieron guardar silencio, escribió unas cosas en la pizarra y regresó la vista a nosotros—. Kurenai, su profesora de Redacción, y yo, decidimos unirnos para dejarles un trabajo que ocupará el ochenta por ciento de su calificación.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar y rodé los ojos.

—Tendrán que hacer un estudio socio-económico por parejas. Simularan un matrimonio y tendrán que calcular gastos, inversiones actuales y a futuro, agregando lógicamente una redacción de cómo era su vida antes y después de conocerse. Les entregaré un cuestionario que les ayudará con el trabajo y que –por supuesto–, también deberán contestar. Tienen tres semanas para hacerlo, las parejas ya están formadas, así que siento romper su burbuja de la ilusión y no hay cambios, así que no acepto quejas.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, tomó unas hojas de su escritorio y comenzó a decir las parejas. Cerré los ojos y temí lo peor, ¿A quién tendré que soportar por tres largas semanas?

—Yamanaka Ino, será pareja de: Sabaku No Gaara.

Abrí los ojos y la miré de soslayo; ella no me miraba, pero parecía echar chispas. El lápiz que tenía en su mano, terminó roto por la mitad y supe que no estaba nada feliz. Decidí no quebrarme la cabeza en cosas innecesarias y me desconecté de todo lo demás. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, tomé mis cosas y salí en compañía de mis amigos, Naruto continuaba parloteando, Sasuke parecía querer matarlo, y Neji se mantenía tan absorto como yo.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación y medité minuciosamente mis opciones. Tenía que hacer ese estúpido trabajo, y quizá si lo aprovechaba como se debía, lograría que esa rubia, abriera los ojos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero lo siguiente que supe, fue que alguien entraba a mi habitación sin permiso.

—Temari, te he dicho mil veces, que no entres sin tocar primero.

—No tengo tiempo para formalidades —bufó una voz bastante conocida para mí. Me incorporé y observé a Ino junto a la puerta, parecía… ¿nerviosa?

Me puse de pie y esperé a que dijese algo, unos dos minutos después, me harté y hablé primero.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Cómo que, "y bien"? —protestó frunciendo el ceño—. Se supone que deberías haberme buscado para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para el proyecto, pero no, el señor arrogancia, primero tenía que venir a tomar una siesta.

—Hmph.

—De una vez te advierto que no quiero reprobar, así que o te pones a trabajar, o te golpearé hasta que me canse.

La observé con diversión, no imaginé que ella realmente accediera a trabajar conmigo tan rápidamente… sobre todo porque sé que me odia, aunque quizá no me venga tan mal después de todo.

—Siéntate —le dije señalando una de las sillas que se hallaban frente a mi escritorio. Ino caminó y dejó sus libros, para después sacar una libreta y comenzar a parlotear sobre los planes que ya tenía hechos. Escuché en silencio sus ideas e hice nota mental de un par de cosas. Ella parecía realmente interesada en pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, así que debía planear bien mi estrategia.

—o—

La primera semana fue todo un infierno.

Armar el presupuesto general, fue todo un caos y una guerra. Siempre que ella deseaba una cosa, yo deseaba otra completamente diferente y siempre terminábamos gritando. Jamás pensé en conocer a una persona que hiciese que mis instintos homicidas salieran a flote tan rápido, ¿Por qué es que me gusta, si es una loca bipolar?... Me hace querer ahorcarla por testaruda, o darme de golpes por estar interesado en ella, o comérmela a besos, para ver si con eso logra guardar silencio.

¿Quién en su sano juicio arma toda una batalla, solo porque no puede tener un armario más grande que su misma habitación?

El que intente pasar el resto de su vida con ella, tendrá que ser un imbécil.

Y cuando por fin logramos terminar el presupuesto, llegó la segunda semana, aunque ninguno imaginó lo que se vendría. Cuando Anko mencionó que tendríamos que contestar un cuestionario, jamás cruzó por mi mente la clase de preguntas que ahí vendrían.

Era lunes por la tarde y me tocaba estar en casa de Ino, así que nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de su estancia principal y nos dispusimos a contestar las preguntas.

—Aquí dice: "Como es una hoja por parejas, deberán turnarse para leer las preguntas y ambos deberán contestar en voz alta para conocerse mejor, y luego en base a eso, completarán su redacción".

—Bien, ¿Cuál es la pregunta uno? —pregunté rodando los ojos, presentía que me daría migraña o algo por el estilo.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista y por qué? —leyó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ella pareció compartir mi pensamiento, pero no dijo nada. No podía quedarme callado, ya que era obligatorio, así que medité mi respuesta unos segundos y me dispuse a contestar.

—No. Creo que para amar a una persona, hay que conocerla más a fondo —contesté fríamente, como siempre y esperé su reacción, seguramente me saldría con alguna cursilería tonta.

—Pues… yo creo que a veces puede llegar a pasar, pero también concuerdo con lo que dijiste —dijo con la vista fija en otro punto de la habitación. Impresionante—. Leeré la segunda: "¿Qué significa para ti… decir: Te amo?" —sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín y yo me limité a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

¿Qué clase de preguntas enfermas son éstas y en qué nos ayudarán con el proyecto?

—Para mí significa —comenzó—; que no hay otra persona a la que yo quiera más en vida, que lo es todo para mí y que no habrá nadie más que me robe el aliento, sólo él.

Apreté los puños sin darme cuenta y deseé que eso lo dijese por mí, pero eso era imposible.

—Cuando yo llegue a decir esas palabras; significará que esa mujer es todo mi mundo, que daré mi vida y mi alma por ella, que la acepto con sus defectos y virtudes. Que no hay nadie que me provoque tantos celos, felicidad, tristeza o furia, como esa persona, y que por lo tanto, deseo estar con ella siempre.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en los de ella y mi corazón latía con una inexplicable rapidez. Un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sentí ganas de besarla; no sabía porque había dicho ese mar de cursilerías, pero lo había hecho. Creo que una parte de mí desea hacerle ver lo que puede encontrar si pone sus ojos en mí… y no en alguien más. Malditas reacciones involuntarias.

—Tercera pregunta —me entregó la hoja, busqué el tres y leí—. ¿Qué significa para ti un beso?

¿Qué?

—Un beso es… como yo demuestro con actos, que existe un sentimiento hacia esa persona —murmuró desviando la mirada nuevamente.

—Pienso lo mismo que tú —me limité a contestar—. Cuatro… —leí y me detuve, mordí mi lengua para evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa y proseguí—. Besa a tú pareja y describe que sentiste.

Ino clavó sus ojos en mí, varias emociones que no comprendí pasaron por su rostro y luego de un rato, rompió el silencio.

—Como no tenemos pareja, o al menos –yo no–, esa pregunta no vale —dijo con rapidez.

Entrecerré los ojos y me mordí la lengua. Si cree que se escapará tan fácilmente, está muy equivocada.

—Lo siento, pero según sé, mi pareja eres tú.

—¡Ya quisieras! —bufó.

—Se supone que habla del proyecto, así que si lo eres.

Ella frunció el ceño y me preparé para una nueva discusión.

—Está bien, lo haré —sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Ino estaba aceptando que la besara, ¿sin pelear?

Ino cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo en espera, por algún motivo, ya no me sentía tan motivado a hacerlo. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran de su delicioso perfume, observé sus labios y sentí ganas de devorarlos, pero no me parecía que esa fuese la mejor manera. Quería que ella me besara porque lo deseaba, no por resignación o lastima. Así que lo único que hice, fue desviarme un poco y depositar un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Cuando me separé de ella, sus ojos azules me observaban atentos y sorprendidos.

—Quiero que la próxima vez que nos besemos —murmuré—, sea porque tú también lo deseas y no por obligación.

—No habrá una próxima —bufó. Rodé los ojos y me preparé para leer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tú mayor virtud?

—Mi belleza —contestó sonriente. Me abstuve de hacer comentarios.

—Yo diría q la mía, es la persistencia.

Le entregué la hoja y dejé que ella continuara leyendo.

—Seis: ¿Cuál es tú mayor defecto?

—Ninguno —contesté automáticamente.

—Arrogante —masculló—. Además, yo no pienso lo mismo.

—Quiero escuchar el tuyo —dije fríamente.

—En ocasiones… soy, antipática —murmuró evitando mi mirada.

—¿En ocasiones? —pregunté con sarcasmo. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —me dijo—. Siete: Describe honestamente la personalidad de tú pareja.

Esbocé una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa y me preparé para lo que venía.

—Eres… —jamás he encontrado una sola palabra para describirla, así que ordené mis ideas y me preparé para hablar—: exuberante, frívola, orgullosa, desesperante, vanidosa, antipática y difícil de entender… aunque también; aprendes de tus errores, te preocupas por tus amigos, no te dejas vencer fácilmente y no eres tan tonta como creí.

Su cara estaba roja.

—Tú eres un… —se detuvo un par de segundos y prosiguió—: maldito arrogante, pedante, insensible, orgulloso cubo de hielo, posesivo y quizá algo… _lindo_.

¿Lindo?

Un idiota por fijarme en ella, si, pero ¿_lindo_?

—Ocho —prosiguió—. ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de tú pareja? —la vi rodar los ojos.

—Todo —contesté. Ino levantó su cabeza al verme y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues… a mí… —murmuró. Bajó la cabeza y clavó la vista en las hojas.

La observé en silencio, esperando su respuesta y nada pasaba. Ella se limitó a mirar la hoja, como si ahí estuviese algo interesantísimo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la furia se incrementaba en mí, ¿Por qué mierda no dice nada?... si fuese Sasuke, ya le hubiera desplegado toda una lista de las cosas que más le gustan de él. Debo parecer un estúpido, ¡maldita la hora en la que me interesé en ella!

—Olvídalo, Yamanaka —bufé al tiempo en que guardaba mis cosas. Necesitaba salir de ahí, antes de comenzar a decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después.

¿En qué estaba pensando, cuando decidí seguir con esto?

Me puse de pie y me encaminé a la salida.

—Espera —su voz llegó a mí, tan débil que solo logró incrementar mi ira. Coloqué mi mano en el picaporte y estaba por girarlo, cuando una de sus manos me jaló del brazo y me obligó a girarme.

Sus ojos poseían un brillo que yo conocía bastante bien, parecía nerviosa y decidida, pero no sé a qué. Me miró sin decir nada y me desesperé aún más, intenté que me soltara, y lo siguiente que supe, fue que sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Dejé caer mi mochila y enredé mis manos en su cintura. Ino agarró mi cabello entre sus manos y pegó su cuerpo al mío… sus labios se movían de una manera excelsa. Mi corazón golpeteaba con fuerza y mi sangre burbujeaba con mayor intensidad; no me podía terminar de creer lo que pasaba, pero definitivamente no iba a desaprovecharlo. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y entreabrí los labios para permitirle el acceso a su lengua, sabía tan deliciosa, que esperaba que el beso se extendiese lo más posible. Desafortunadamente, el aire comenzó a faltar, así que nos vimos en la obligación de separarnos.

—Yo… —murmuró Ino, completamente sonrojada—. Esto fue…

No importaba que no dijese nada, me parecía que mucho de lo que no podía expresar con palabras, ya estaba dicho y eso me alegraba. Ella bajó sus manos hasta el cuello de mi camisa y apretó con fuerza.

—Eres un idiota —masculló y arqueé una ceja—. Siempre has sido: arrogante, grosero, presumido, insensible, y… te odio por eso —clavó sus ojos en los míos y esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero si no fueses así, jamás hubiera puesto mis ojos en ti… te quiero mucho más de lo que te odio.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunté atónito.

—Sasuke nunca me ha interesado realmente, solo procuraba estar cerca de él, para provocarte —admitió sonriente—. No estaba segura de que tú quisieras algo conmigo y eso me mataba, así que cuando comenzaste todas esas discusiones, pensé que era porque comenzabas a interesarte en mí, así que decidí solo seguirte el juego.

—Pequeña, _bruja_.

—Imbécil —murmuró y sonreí levemente, definitivamente es una loca bipolar, pero es _mí_ loca bipolar.

Volví a atrapar sus labios y me dejé embriagar por ella, estaba por intensificar el roce, cuando se separó abruptamente y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Comprendes que desde ahora serás mi novio, verdad? —preguntó fríamente—. ¿Y qué si vuelvo a ver a otra chica cerca de ti, seré su peor pesadilla?

—No esperaba menos de ti.

Y antes de que continuara protestando, estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Ino tenía su carácter fuerte, pero yo también tenía el mío. No estoy seguro de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, pero sé que será todo, menos monótono o aburrido. Discutir con ella es el condimento perfecto para mí vida, la hace dulce y la hace deliciosa.

Quizá si quiero ser el imbécil, que intente pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

—o—

**Fin**

Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso.

—o—

¡Hola!

Espero que el oneshot haya sido de su agrado. La verdad es que ya tenía con él bastantes años, como dos xD y me pareció que era hora de pulirlo y subirlo.

Supongo que habrá a quienes les resulte vagamente familiar, y es que, éste fic formó parte de la primera historia con la que me di a conocer en el mundo de fanfiction, pero que borré porque realmente estaba muy mal hecha.

Bueno, inicialmente, tenía en mente participar en el concurso GaaIno, pero… decidí salirme del concurso, por motivos muy personales. Aún así, no podía quedarme con las ganas de subir algo.

Dejaré el rollo de lado. Espero que si les gustó el fic, me regalen un comentario, ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
